


Soft Secrets, Whispered Dreams

by TechnologicalNoiz



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Sort Of Fluff, Vague MC, heavily implied sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnologicalNoiz/pseuds/TechnologicalNoiz
Summary: If you want to make it sad just think about it as a prequel to Beyond Redemption...





	Soft Secrets, Whispered Dreams

_Soft hands. Soft hair. Soft lips against your skin. Soft but not undamaged._

Danny hums to himself as he washes the dishes. You lean against the counter watching him. His hair falls into his face. Without thinking you reach out and tuck it behind his ear.

He looks at you and smiles. “You’re staring again.” A light blush dusts his cheeks.

“Sorry.” You mutter but you don’t look away. How can this be real? You lean over and kiss him, just because you can.

_Soft eyes, large and blue. Soft thoughts. Soft but not wholly innocent._

You watch as he smiles easily at the group of fans that spotted him. Most of them are young women. Their thoughts excited and frantic as they meet their hero, their celebrity crush, Herald. You sink into the crowd skirting the edges. They don’t notice. Danny does. They are focused on their hero, larger than life, standing in front of them. His mind betrays his worry and unease. His face does not.

His eyes seek you out. He finds you. He knows you hate crowds, cameras. He now knows why. His eyes meet yours. The smile on his face is more private, personal. The world disappears for a moment. He mouths a quick ‘sorry.’ You smile and shake your head melting completely into the crowd, unnoticeable.

You pull your phone out as you walk away, typing a quick message. 'We’ll meet up when you escape. Good luck.’

_Soft breath mixes with yours. Nails drag along your skin. Your name on his lips and his on yours._

Daniel smiles at you over his cup of coffee in the Rangers kitchen. A secret that only the two of you know. A softness from you that only he is familiar with. Steel knows that something is going on. Disapproval radiates off of him in waves. He says nothing but he doesn’t trust you. He never has. He thinks that you might be using Herald, that you will hurt him. You know you will.

Are you using Danny? Yes, but not in the way you originally planned. Somewhere along the line you actually started to care for him. What a mistake that was. You trusted him with a secret that could destroy you. The first thing he noticed was your scars.

The anger he felt was because someone hurt you. Because they made you believe that you could never be human. And you can’t. Not really. He doesn’t see it that way. You wonder if he would so seamlessly accept your other secret. You can’t tell him. You won’t. You are selfish. He has become a crutch that you desperately need in order to keep standing.

_Soft sounds by your ear, begging, pleading. His arms wrapped tightly around you, desperate as you drive him over the edge. He is stronger than he looks. Sticky bodies and warm breath intertwine, something that you are becoming quite familiar with._

This is a mistake, but you can’t bring yourself to regret it. You can’t stop. He is addicting in more ways than one. You know it will end. All good things do but you will enjoy it while it lasts. His soft touches and sweet voice are too much to for you to give up.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to make it sad just think about it as a prequel to Beyond Redemption...


End file.
